Nephthys
Nephthys is a major character that appears in the first novel of JSA: The World. She's an oracle construct created by Faust with the ability to create other artificial beings known as pseudo. She's known to be an extremely viable asset to the Mubarak. Role in Story Due to her inability as a construct to disobey The Mubarak's orders, she and the oracle pseudo regretfully play the role of collecting blood samples to create an army of pseudo for the Day of Rebirth. Despite her lack of free will at the beginning of the story, Nephthys is shown to be a highly intelligent, kind, mature, and soft-spoken woman who displays this attribute to people both inside and outside of The Mubarak. She initiately was very loyal and supportive to her master, Khalid Mubarak up until the revelation that he was merely using & abusing both her and The Mubarak, as a means to abandon them all for dead while he alone obtains the wish to shape the world into anything he sees fit. Once Khalid's betrayal becomes evident, Nephthys wasted no time in giving The Joined Services Agency the last remnant of her power to stop Khalid and save the world. Once her DaVinci tome gets destroyed in JSA's confrontation against Khalid Mubarak, Nephthys then gains her individual freedom as a person and decides to permanently leave the Mubarak to start a normal life. She later on visits Justin McDonald at his house to thank him for saving her during the Day of Rebirth. Justin -feeling that she deserves more rights to it than anyone else he knew, gives Nephthys the remnant of the Will of Seth, known as the Wrathful Aura. Nephthys then makes a promise to store it somewhere safe, where no one would be able to use it for evil and then leaves to start her own journey. Powers & Abilities *'Oracle Prowess': Nephthys is shown to possess superior insight as an oracle construct, when she's able to use her oracle gifts to unlift the seals in The Prologue, and the powers of premonition. *'Water Manipulation': Nephthys is shown to be a master manipulator of water, as she's able harness its most powerful attribute to create life. *'High-Speed Flight': Nephthys granted JSA this ability in the white shard she gave to them. Once the shard was activated, the JSA members were (temporarily) given the powers of high-speed flight fast enough to prevent the Will of Seth from rushing any further to the wishing aisle. *'Master Healer': Nephthys displays this power a few times in the first novel when she healed the injuries done to Khalid by Nathaniel, when he lashed out his eye in The Prologue. She even grants JSA ultra-healing powers within the white shard, which did not only give them high-speed flight, but completely healed the group's previous injuries done to them by Khalid & Silhouette. *'Skilled Tactician': Nephthys divises a plan with JSA on multiple ways to deal with Khalid Mubarak and The Will of Seth, concluding that there is in fact a way to defeat the giant monster for good. *'Teleportation': Nephthys displayed this skill when she used her powers to warp the Mubarak's entire invading army to the battlefield set to take place on the Day of Rebirth. *'Construct Orb': Nephthys fostered this special orb inside of her for eons. This formerly granted her complete control over the pseudo prior to Nephthys giving up this orb to grant Khalid's request to become a head pseudo. This proves that Nephthys had complete over the pseudo prior to that and Khalid only had indirect control of the pseudo through her. Gallery Nephthys-another version.png|Nephthys chibi version Nephthys.PNG|Nephthys initial design Khalid x Nephthys.png|Khalid x Nephthys Nephthys-sketch-small.png|Nephthys- The Sacred Oracle of the Wind 2-Nephthys-sacred oracle.png|The Sacred Oracle of the Wind- In Color nephthys-plotagon.png|Nephthys as she appears in the Tale of Power Trivia *Nephthys was the only "unfought" member in The Mubarak. *Its interesting to note that throughout all of the Mubarak members who appear in the first novel, Nephthys and her oracle pseudo are the only members who absolutely have no qualm or personal vendetta against JSA in any form or fashion. They don't even mention JSA -at all. *Nephthys is strikingly similar to the Nephthys of Egyptian myth, being a benevolent, nuturing character married and forced to submit to her evil husband Seth- who murdered his brother Osiris and tried to become the chief ruler of Egypt. Nephthys later helps the protagonist Horus, come of age and overthrow his evil uncle, Seth. *Nephthys represents the sin "Lust" due to her initial feelings toward Khalid and also had an intense desire for freedom under the oppression of her abusive master. *Another reason why Nephthys represents the deadly sin "Lust" dates back to her original myth. In some retellings while her older, twin sister Isis was away, Nephthys masqueraded as her older sister in order to both seduce and mate with Osiris -thus giving birth to Anubis. When Nephthys' husband, Seth later found out about this betrayal, it was at this point when Seth began his evil schemes to kill and overthrow Osiris with his new partner Aso. Category:The Mubarak Category:Construct Category:Pseudo Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female